When the Snow Blows Over
by Generalhospitallover50
Summary: Faisons trial. Heartbreak. Will things ever get better. Past secrets are brought back up and legends return. Can some handle the pressure or will they melt just like the snow in december. Will Faison finally win or will he be buried like all of the other villans in the cemetary of evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Ive been looking and there is really no Duke and Anna stories. Now Listen please. I know some of you hate the DNA love story and Love the RNA. Vice- Versa. I have watched about 90% of both love stories and there is no comparison. Duke was in the mob, Robert was a spy. Duke is scottish, Robert is Australian. I know those are minor things but they still count. I am specifically not a DNA or a RNA fan. i love both of their love stories. i mean Duke was always so protective of her and Robin and he never ever went a day without telling Anna how much he loved her. With Robert they fought all the time but it was a sign of their love. I just think that both love stories have a different side i guess. Sorry! i was rambling. I just wanted readers to know how i felt about those two stories. Anyways this story is about how (2013) Faison's trial comes up after he is caught and what happens. Below is a DNA story but Robert will be in it. Along with a few other legends! Shout out to Sammy!**

Duke groaned as he heard his alarm clock go off. With one quick movement he slammed the snooze button praying it didn't wake Anna. She hadn't gotten home until at least one this morning. duke hated that. He worked a nine to five schedule when Anna worked from six until whenever she left. Duke was constantly worried about where Anna was and if she was okay. Duke must text her at least a thousand time asking where she is going and what she is doing. Duke never fell asleep until Anna got home. Of course when he got home he would rest, but he never got ready to go to bed unless he knew Anna was coming home or was right next to him. Since he came back, Duke has been very overprotective of Anna. He swore to himself that he would never get himself caught up in the mob again. That is why when Sonny brought up the topic on the Jerome's Duke quickly shot Sonny down saying he was on the straight and narrow and nothing that he said would change his mind. He wouldn't risk anna like that again. For god's sake Anna was kidnapped, and tortured mentally and physically by Olivia Jerome. It was hard enough for her knowing that Faison was still in this world, If anna ever found out that Olivia or Jullian Jerome may be alive it would break her. quietly Duke turned back towards Anna and slipped his arm around her waist. Slowly he pulled her towards him. She always smelt like sweet lavender. He was pulled out of his daydream when he felt Anna stir. She suddenly fluttered her eyes once, twice, then looked up at Duke.

" Good Morning Sweetheart. Did I wake you?" He asked concerned kissing her forehead

" No. What time is it" She yawned rolling over so she was facing him looking around for a time.

They had recently moved into a brand new Penthouse in the Metro Court on the third floor. It was beautiful and very massive. There was two bedrooms, a huge kitchen and den, along with an enourmous living room. They had barely moved in the other day. The only thing they had unpacked was their clothes and alarm clocks. The only furniture they got in was the bed and a black leather couch for the living room. Duke looked up at the clock " Seven"

Anna groaned and layed her head gently on Dukes chest " It is too early"

Duke grinned remembering how much she wasnt a morning person. Duke actually remembered having to literally drag her out of bed in the mornings sometimes. " Go back to bed darling"

Anna shook her head and sat up " No. I have to unpack some of this stuff before Emma comes over later. Patrick and Sabrina are going out and want sometime alone."

Duke seemed surpirsed how anna just explained that sentence without an emotion. before when Patrick used to talk about Sabrina and how much he loved her, Sometimes deep down inside Anna was hurt. Sometimes Duke thinks that Anna still feels that way but has to be a big person because whether they like it or not robin is gone. Before Duke could respond Anna was out in the living room unwrapping a mug. He leaned over and picked up the mail from their door. He smiled when he saw how Annas mail was addressed

" Mrs. Lavery" Duke whispered chuckling.

" Did you say something honey?" Anna asked looking up from her mug.

" Oh nothing" He smiled handing her mail. As she looked through it he admired her beauty " You know how much i love you right?"

He was smiling until he saw Annas facial expression change and her body tense up. With worry Duke placed his hand the small of her back and scooted towards her.

" Baby what's wrong?" Duke asked worried

Anna eyes were set straight on this letter. She handed it to Duke staring at the mug placed on the table. Duke has never seen Anna like this. He slowly took it and read it still keeping his one hand on her back

_Dear Mrs. Anna Devane_

_Upon the whole Justice system, the prosecuting and defense will be calling you for a testimony on the Cesar Faison trial doc. ending B4J23. Date will be December 12th. Notes from both sides of the law below. Have a wonderful day and we hope to see you soon._

_Anna,_

_Im sorry to do this to you. You know i wouldnt if i had to. We have had our ups and downs and believe me i am not doing this to try to punish you for anything. it is not your fault that Faison has this sick obsession with you. But thanks to you your testimony will put him away hopefully for death or life. I know he has done horrible things to your family and there arnt any questions i wont tell you about. Please dont make me sopenia you._

_District Attorney Scott ( Scotty ) Baldwin._

_Below is the Defense letter from Cesar Faison and his lawyer Diane Miller._

_Dear sweet Anna, _

_You know better than anyone else that we were made for each other. To Dianes advise i cannot say much else. I hope to see you soon_

_Cesar Faison._

Duke turned back towards Anna who looked confused and hurt.

" Anna?" Duke asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

" I cant believe this is happening" Anna frowned putting her head in her hands

" Oh honey" Duke frowned closing his eyes and hugging her " Everything will be okay."

Anna slowly moved out of Dukes arms and stood up. " Yeah" she shrugged her shoulders. " I can finally put him away forever. Plus there isnt anything that anyone dosent know anyways"

Duke smiled and put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. " thata girl. I love you" He gently kissed her " Dont let him bring you down. You finally just got your life back"

Annas eyes sparkled as she wrapped her arms around his neck " yes i finally do have my life. Plus it is a week from now. All i need to be worrying about is unpacking all these bags.

they stood in each others arms smiling. No matter how bad things may be Duke was so surprised how nothing ceased to take Anna down.

**What do you guys think so far? Okay? Dont forget to do what you readers do best. By the way legends that havent seen each other will come back to see each other. Anna isnt the only one being called back. I heard the O' Donnelys may be in town. Will Duke be called to testify too? Is there anyway Faison can get out of this one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i hoped you like chapter 1!**

Robert Scorpio was sitting in a hotel on his WSB issued computer when he got a text. He looked to see it was Luke Spencer.

_Hey you old man, check your mail._

Robert frowned and looked at his mail. He was in a robe and bunny slippers. He flipped through bills and at the last envelope it was a court issued letter from Port Charles. Robert ripped it open and read it. He angrily crumpled the paper and threw it across the room.

_Did you get one too?_

Robert angrily picked up a glass cup and threw it against the wall. He had to testify in a whole court room of strangers about what Cesar Faison did to his family. Couldn't they just look him up on the internet and leave him the hell alone. If Robert knew he would have to go through all this trouble he would just have killed Cesar in that hotel room after everyone found out he wasnt Duke. Speaking of Duke, he probably got one. Considering that he was _with_ Faison for the past twenty years. Robert just realized something.

" Oh god no" Robert whispered to himself

Anna is going to have to testify too. She will have to relive everything in front of Cesar. She will have to ask uncomfortable questions and dig up things that she forgot a long time ago. She also had to talk about things that may or could have happened between them in front of friends and family. This was going to be the hardest on her than anyone, by far. Since Robert woke up from a coma he had moved to the outskirts of New York about three hours from Port Charles by car. a hour on plane or shuttle. he owned a villa. He had horses and a farm he rarely ever visited. The WSB had provided him Maids. He had only gotten the barn for Emma. She came up at least once a week. He also had a lambo in the garage and a top notch motorcycle he took her for spins on. Before he got the letter he had been working on a cartel. He quickly opened his laptop and contacted the director and requested leave regarding Cesar Faison. Without a question he responded with a thumbs up. Everyone in the WSB wanted Cesar locked up or dead. Robert was deep in thought when he got a text

_Yeah asshole baldwin wants me to talk about Lucky. Anyone else get one?_

Robert responded

_Not sure. Anna probably got one, maybe Duke too. Talk to her for me please. She may be stubborn about this. At least keep her from exploding until i get there please. Im packing up and getting the first plane ride to Port Charles._

A moment later Roberts Phone went off

_Forgot you lived in the country side with a lambo you wont ever let me drive you old bastard. Ill talk to Anna and Duke. Ill check with Mac see if he got one. Anyone else i should try to get into contact with?_

_**Robert: **__yes. Try frisco and felicia. They were around when all of this was happening. Ill think but you leave Baldwin to me. Were trying to get Faison not assault charges on you. See you soon._

Without another word Robert grabbed two suitcases and booked the earliest time for a ride to Port Charles.

Luke put his phone down and re-read the letter. he seriously had to go in a preach to a justice system he didnt believe in. they would rip apart his life. Luke thought about skipping town. robert might need back up though. Without another thought Luke strolled into The Floating Rib_  
_

" Yo Mac? You around?" Luke called out going behind the counter and pouring himself a shot of vodka.

Mac came from somewhere in the bar with a towel around his shoulder " Please make yourself at home"

" Mac i gotta talk. Its serious" Luke frowned

Mac took a seat on one of the bar stools and listened intently

" Robert is getting called to the courthouse alone with me on the 12th for Faisons trial. Your probably going to get one too, And Felicia, and Frisco. Once we find out who has one Robbies gonna fly in and were all gonna meet in"

Astonished Mac took a second to think. He did not want Felicia anywhere near Faison no matter what

" Roberts coming to town?" Mac asked putting the towel on the table

" yeah he should be in by the afternoon. Know any places we can meet?"

Mac thought. " Yeah upstairs. Ill have Coleman take over the night. There is suppossed to be this huge party promoting Ava Jerome or something. Ill let Felicia know she will probably talk to Frisco too. He cant go a day without talking to her"

As Luke walked to the door he stopped " look if Frisco is called ill tell you what i was told. were trying to get Faison not assault charges, So keep your cool please. We dont want to take any chances"

**hey this is a short little chapter filling in on who else gets one. Is there more?**


	3. Chapter 3

It was around six when Anna got everything unpacked. She was exhausted but couldnt sleep. She couldnt stop thinking about the trial. What if Faisons lawyer asks her something so personal would be embarrased to answer? She prayed to god that only Robert got one too. She was deep in thought when she heard Duke come in.

" Hey honey" He smiled holding a bag of chinese food. He walked towards her and kissed her on the lips.

" Hi" She smiled

" Hungry?" Duke asked

" When am i not?" Anna asked taking some chinese food.

" This place looks amazing. I couldnt have done better" He smiles sitting across the coffee table from her. He had to tell her something important

" Hey Anna" Duke frowned reaching for his pocket. " I got this in my office"

He handed Anna the letter. Duke got one too. Now Duke would be in the court room with her. Great, just great. He would never look at her the same.

When Anna didnt respond Duke picked up the conversation

" I got a text from Mac earlier" Duke informed her

" Really" Anna asked taking a bite of her chinese food trying to forget that she ever saw the letters " what did he want"

" Well he wanted to let us know that he had to see us at the floating rib in a little bit. He said it was something important and Elizabeth is going to watch Emma tonight so we can go."

Anna half paying attention shook her head " alright. When are we meeting him?"

" In a half an hour" Duke explained

A half an hour had passed and Everyone that had recieved a letter was in The Floating Rib. unknowlingly they were all lead upstairs. Robert had talked to Anna and Duke and everyone else that he hadnt seen in a while. Once they were upstairs Mac closed the door and Luke took over.

" Alright i know half of us cant stand each other but were all here for one reason. We got a damn letter from the courts saying we need to testify. On my paper there were eight people tesifying. Do we have everyone?"

They looked around. Felicia, Mac, Frisco, Luke, Duke, Anna, and Robert were all here. There was suppossed to be the last person.

" Who's the last person?" Anna asked

" Maybe its Faison" Felicia pointed out

" Honey Faison cant testify against himself." Mac explained " Can he?"

" Unfortunately no" Duke spoke up putting his arm around Annas waist trying to keep her away from Robert.

" I thought of everyone. Maybe the courts just miscaulculated or something" Frisco added

" Maybe but probably not. Before a formal letter like that is send, it is wrote then re wrote then read and re- read. nothing goes with mistake. Trust me 30 years of WSB work behind my back has taught me a thing or two about letters" Robert explained

" So what youre saying is that there is one more person for sure" Duke asked robert

Before Robert could answer Anna finally piped up. She had been trying to keep quiet. She knew that everyone was trying to walk on eggshells around her and she hated it. she was strong. She could beat Faison. He would not hold her like this forever.

" Yes and whoever this person is, is trying desperately to keep themselves secret until the trial. It could be an old friend that none of us remember. Faison has hurt alot of people so it could really be anyone"

Dukes arm around her squeezed tigher. He knew deep down she was scared but was too proud to admit it. This trial would tear her down.

" Yes Anna does have a good point, Now i have seen enough trials to know what is going to happen. They are probably going to put up the least involved people so probably Frisco, Felicia and Mac, maybe even Luke. Then would be Duke or me" Robert informed looking at Anna " And you would be last"

" Why would i be last?" Anna asked confused and a little agitated

" Because he is obsessed with you and he never did anything without thinking about you. Your the biggest aspect in this case. Without you he would be let free. Scott is going to save you for last because that is what the jury or judge will remember the most. Plus yours will be more emotional and make an impact on the case" Robert replied

" Yes but where does the mystery person fit in?" Duke asked trying to change the subject as he felt Anna tense up.

" If the person is making a big deal in keeping themselves secret then they are probably a bigger character in this. Keep in mind that Faison will have people testifying for him."

" Probably his bitch and daughter" Mac replied bluntly

" Yes. So try not to talk to anyone. try to keep out of touch for a while with each other until this whole case dispute is over. I cant think of anything else to say. See you guys at the trial. Hopefully we can send this Son of a Bitch to hell" Robert speeched.

Everyone filed out but Duke hung Anna back. Robert stood at the door listening

" Baby" Duke whispered " talk to me"

Anna took a second before speaking. " To be honest. Im scared. Im actually terrified about going in there. They are going to ask me about my whole life. About Faison and what he did to me and my family. I dont know if i can do that in a room full of strangers that are going to judge me whether they want to or not. Faison will be staring at me the whole entire time trying to sway me. I know his lawyer will ask me personal things that Faison admires. I dont know if you will want to be with me afterwards. There are things that Robert dosent even know"

Anna let a tear slip from her eye that Duke gently brushed away.

" Listen to me. Nothing that comes out in that courtroom will make me stop loving you. You are my world. Without you i would kill myself. There is nothing i wouldnt do for you. Faison is sick. I know you will be scared up there alone, but all you have to do is look at me. I will be there to encourage you. All you need to do is look at me and i will be there to comfort you. I know they are going to ask you about your life and what Faison did. He has done horrible things to other people too. And you wont be around a bunch of strangers. You will be around Friends and family that support you and will love you for you especially me. If people judge you then they will. But the judge and jury dont know you like i do. They dont know how much of a wonderful woman you are and if i could just show them half of what your like they would be amazed. You are a angel anna, you have always been an angel. And i will always want to be with you. your my other half" Duke let a few tears fall from his eyes

When Anna was in pain he was in pain. He loved Anna so much it hurt. This time Anna wiped away his tears and wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed his embrace " I love you Duke"

Duke smiled and ran a finger through the back of her hair. " I love you more"


End file.
